Slavery of the Heart
by Aevum
Summary: Adellia was a gift to Lucius Malfoy from the dark lord. As a slave to the Malfoys she has an interesting assignment. Please see full summary inside! DMOther


**Slavery of the Heart**  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know that!

_Adellia was a gift to Lucius Malfoy from the dark lord; a slave. At the young age of ten he sends her away to train, for his son is going to Hogwarts the next year. And she is to accompany him, protect him. But, can her training protect not only the Master, but her heart?_

* * *

Her heart pounded in her ears, panic swelling in her chest. She took a deep breathe in. Staring at the dark piece of mahogany wood that separated her from her future she began to shiver involuntarily. She blew the air out, stale from being held. She replaced it with a new, cold breathe that numbed her throat. She could feel her blood pounding in her temples, black creeping into her vision. 

She let the stale air free again. Shaking, her hand made its way to the door. The noise of her knock resounded down the long hallway, pressing against her, squashing her, trapping her…

"Come in." The cold, curt voice snapped. Hesitantly she turned the decorative gold doorknob and pushed the door open. As she walked into the room and towards the desk at the far end she shrunk further and further into herself. She was faced with the back of a black leather chair, topped by a silver head of hair.

She quietly fell to her knees, touching her forehead to the cold tile floor. She almost gasped in relief as it cooled her terror caused fever. She bit her lip harshly. Noise was not to be made in the Master's presence. She stopped, just listening.

The squeak of the chair. Slow-agonizingly slow- footsteps. The rustle of fabric. The clack of a cane against the floor.

In her peripheralvision she saw a pair of glossy black shoes with silver buckles. She could almost feel his gaze burning into her back. The irrational need to straighten her rag tag collection of daily wear threatened to break yet another rule. Do not move unless you are permitted. And then she was permitted.

"Stand." One word; As if she wasn't worth even the breath that it took to create his words. She stood, her knees cracking slightly from their previous position. She winced slightly at the pain. She stood, her eyes trained of the shiny shoes before her.

The man sighed, grasping her chin roughly. A wave of the scent of the moisturizer she had filled the small engraved silver container on the fifth bedrooms dresser last night washed over her, followed by an incomprehensible feeling of satisfaction that he had used it.

Looking up –way up. He was tall-Her eyes suddenly met cold blue ones. Her breathe caught in her throat. He was like the god of death. Beautiful, perfect, statuesque…and purely evil. He sneered slightly.

"I suppose you'll do," he stated quietly. In anyone else it would have been a mutter, but he could not mutter. He roughly pulled his hand away, snapping his fingers. With the quiet pop of apperation another man appeared beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but stilled as the Master glared.

"This one?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. The master nodded.

"She's the only one the right age that had the abilities. Remember, this has to be done quickly. Draco goes to Hogwarts in a year." He returned his sharp gaze to her. She felt her knees go weak at the power in the gaze. "You will go with him. You will treat him as you would me." With that he turned away, returning to the desk. Harsh hands grasped her shoulders crushingly, leading her away. Her eyes stayed on the powerful man she was leaving.

She didn't want to leave. She had friends here. She had the closest thing to family in Mona and Tibra and Thom. But she would listen. She would follow.

Because that's what a slave did.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm back again and with a new story! Woot. Yes yes, I know. I've gotta get over my "I love Slytherins" faze, but what can I say? I know this chapter is rather short, but it's meant to be that way. I just wanted to, well, test the waters so to speak, and see if I liked the way this idea was forming. Well, as always, tell me if you like it. I've been playing with this idea for a long time, and am only now beginning to write it down, so i'm not exactly sure where it's going._

_All ideas, hints, and critisms as well as possitive review are most certainly welcomed!_

_Aevum _


End file.
